


Broadway 5000

by justmarcialima



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 in a suit and heels, Assassination Attempt(s), Based on a Dream, Broadway References, Explosions, F/F, Guns, River being River, Undercover, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: When the Doctor took her companions to the planet Broadway 5000 the last person she thought she would see there was River.





	Broadway 5000

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems crazy its because it is. It was based off a dream that I had with this exact scenario. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments I wrote this half asleep with a migraine. Any mistakes are mine

The Doctor loved many planets. Earth was, of course, her favorite with all its amazing people and amazing sights. She loved Gallifrey because it was her home planet and she dreamed of its meadows and her original family with all her grannies. She loved Darillium, even though thinking about the planet made her eyes water and even though she never wanted to return there. She loved mostly every planet that she ended up visiting, besides the ones that were actively trying to kill her, but usually that wasn’t the planet’s fault. 

She had a special place in her hearts for Broadway 5000 though. Don’t get her wrong she absolutely loved the original Broadway in New York’s Earth, but there was nothing quite like Space Broadway. The whole planet had décor inspired by the greatest Broadway shows and had a theater in every corner. The Doctor had seen all the plays there more than once and she always went there when they had some original content. She had discovered the planet during her obsession phase with Hamilton and even brought Lin and the rest of the original cast there so they could perform. Nothing could top that but she kept coming back anyways. 

She heard that they would be debuting a new play soon and she couldn’t miss it so she quickly brought four tickets, one for her and the rest for her new friends. Her hearts hurt a little when she brought them because she remembered that the last time she brought that many tickets it had been for River, Amy and Rory on a family night out a few centuries ago when they were all happy and traveling with the Doctor. The memory hit her like a sack of bricks and she gasped at the weight and pain it provoked even after all these years. She would never stop mourning them and she would never forget. The Doctor had promised herself that she would never travel with families again but of course she was currently breaking that promise and every time she saw Graham, Yaz and Ryan act like a family it wounded her a little bit but it was just a fraction of what she felt. She mainly felt fondness. 

That day she came jumping in excitement to the console room as her friends stared at her like she was crazy. 

“We are going to Broadway today!” She announced. 

“Please tell me we’re going to see Hamilton!” Yaz exclaimed, equally excited. 

“No, but we can always go later if you want.” She responded. “We’re going to Broadway 5000, a planet specialized in Broadway shows. I brought us tickets for the newest musical.” 

Ryan groaned. “Oh no, I hate musicals.” He said and instantly the Doctor, Graham and Yaz gasped at his words. 

“But you love music, Ryan!” The Doctor whined in confusion. 

“And I know for a fact that you like Hamilton because I caught you muttering the lyrics more than once.” Graham said. 

“I do but everybody loves Hamilton, I mean it has hip hop in it, c’mon!” Ryan defended himself. “I just don’t like musicals in general. I always find it weird when they burst into song in the middle of a serious scene.” 

“Well, you’re gonna go anyways.” Graham said with finality. “You need to absorb some culture.” Then he smiled at the Doctor. “What’s the play about, Doc?” 

“I don’t know.” She shrugged. “I think it’s kind of an opera.” 

Graham winced. “Oh no, I hate operas.” He whispered under his breath and Ryan raised a smug eyebrow at him. Graham decided to ignore his grandson. Fortunately nobody else had heard him and the Doctor looked super excited so he decided to do this sacrifice for her. 

“You guys can find black tie clothes in the wardrobe.” The Doctor was saying as she walked towards the corridors, with Yaz right behind her, the only one who seemed excited. “It’s the third door in the left corridor.” She said and promptly disappeared at the other junction of the corridor, leaving the companions to fend for themselves in the ginormous wardrobe. 

It was a good thing that the TARDIS was a time machine because they would never be able to be on time with how long they took to get ready. In the end, Graham ended up wearing a formal and simple black tuxedo that he found at the back of the wardrobe, somehow near clothes that looked like they were from the 30’s. Ryan settled for a Ralph Lauren black suit, with a dark purple shirt and a matching dark purple tie that contrasted beautifully with his skin tone. Yaz, unsurprisingly, was the one that took the longest. Finding a good suit that fit was fine but finding a good dress was a challenge. When she was almost giving up in finding something that she liked she found a yellow mustard mermaid dress in her size that lit up her eyes when she put it. She paired it with a pair of Louboutin pumps covered in silver crystals and pulled her hair up in an elaborated bun, making her makeup basic since her whole look was enough. 

When they were all ready to go, they made their way to the console room again where the Doctor was already waiting for them. “Took you long enough.” She said as she stepped from behind the console table giving them the chance to see her clothes. Yaz only barely held back her gasp. The Doctor was wearing a suit with a bit of a Doctor flair since her suit was multicolored with innumerous geometric figures and a simple silk black shirt underneath that showed off her collarbones just like she liked it. She was also wearing a pair of black pumps with little black spikes on it and two rings, one in each hand, as well as her faithful golden earrings and ear cuffs. Her hair was wavy instead of straight as always and she was wearing a little mascara and colorless gloss. She looked stunning. “You guys look amazing!” She said excitedly with a smile. “Are you ready to go?” 

“You look stunning!” Yaz gasped out, unable to control herself. The Doctor blushed a bit and smiled at Yaz fondly. 

“Thank you, Yaz. You look beautiful as well.” She said back, this time making the young woman blush. 

“We’re ready, Doc.” Graham said and The Doctor nodded at them, going back to the console table and punched up the coordinates to the planet. Soon they were shaking inside the Time Vortex and excited to land in another unknown planet. 

Broadway 5000 was exactly like they imagined it would be, a perfect replica of what was the Times Square and Broadway looked like, except with a more of space flair. They arrived early – a first for the Doctor that somehow was always late to everything even if she owned a time ship – so they wandered around for a while. The planet was actually quite small so they managed to get a glimpse of everything before it was time for their show. The main theater of the planet was packed with different kinds of people and aliens all dressed to the nines since it was the premiere gala. 

“Oh look!” The Doctor pointed at a man some good 10 feet from them. His skin was blue-ish and he had an oddly shaped head with veins popping out. He was also wearing a black tuxedo, not much different from the ones that were fashion on Earth. “That’s the Prime Minister of Talos IV. It’s a miracle he’s here today since he suffered an attempted assassination a few months ago. Half these people might be undercover as his bodyguards.” 

The companions were going to say something to that but an alarm sounded and everybody was rushed into the Grand Teather and into their seats since the show was about to start. Unfortunately the Doctor hadn’t scored front seat row tickets – probably because that was where the Prime Minister sat with his large entourage – but she managed to get seats pretty close to the stage still. She sat in between Yaz and Graham, with Ryan sat beside Graham’s other side and thank the universe nobody with a huge hat sat in front of them – she had a miserable time, pardon the pun, during the last time she watched Les Misérables because of that. Soon the lights dimmed and the Doctor felt her hearts beating faster in excitement as the show began. She always felt the same way, no matter the show she was seeing. 

The story enraptured and delighted them in equal measures, so much that even Graham and Ryan started enjoying it even if they didn’t liked Operas and Musicals respectively. The story build to a crescendo as well as the songs for the end of act one when someone else entered in scene and the Doctor gasped audibly, making her companions look at her because her reaction was a bit much at the moment since only a mild dialogue was happening. 

There on the stage was the one and only River Song. She was dressed in a velvet red puffy dress, reminiscent of the ones that Elizabeth I wore, thank the universe, without the white paint on her face. It was a bit weird seeing her wife and basically the love of her life wearing clothes that reminded her of someone she married by mistake. River loved amazing nonetheless. Her face was painted in a tasteful makeup with red lips and dark eyes and her amazing curls were trapped in a high bun. The Doctor wanted to crawl beneath the all the seats until she reached her wife on the stage so she could hug and kiss her, but unfortunately the space beneath the chairs was too small for her to do such thing, but the want was still there. 

It made no sense that River was there on the stage acting. She was an archeologist and university professor, acting was not something she did, although she was pretty good at it. The Doctor stayed in a state of shock, perched on the edge of her seat, trying to drink up every little word and mannerism from her wife. Her hearts ached and soared at the same time at the sight of her. It was just when the act ended and River glanced briefly at the Prime Minister’s direction that it hit her, causing her to gasp loudly once more. 

“Doctor, what is it?” Yaz asked, placing her hand on top of the Doctor’s. The blonde besides her was pale and her mouth was hanging open as she stared at the curtains closing and people started milling around them for the intermission.

“I think my wife is trying to kill the Prime Minister.” She whispered faintly. 

 

It was an understatement to say that her friends had freaked out as soon as the words left her mouth. It was just weird that they seemed more concerned about the fact that she was married and had never told them than the fact that an assassination could happen. 

She managed to dodge their questions as she rushed backstage on fumbling and trembling legs. The Doctor felt like a baby deer on top of her heels now merely at the sight of her wife, when she had been fine a minute before. It was just the River effect. It was futile to resist it. She could hear the faint steps of Yaz, Graham and Ryan behind her but her only goal and worry was to get to River before she did anything rash. 

The Doctor reached the backstage door and was stopped by a huge Andorian guard who told her that she couldn’t walk into the backstage without a pass. The Time Lord took her psychic paper from her pocket and all but shoved it in his face as she spun some lie to get in. The guard apologized profusely before letting them inside and it was just a minute more before the three of them were in front of River’s dressing room. The gold lettering read “Melody Phallus” and the Doctor rolled her eyes at her wife’s choice of words. Anyone who knew River could find her that way if she kept using her real name and some dirty word as a surname. It was too predictable, so that probably meant that she wasn’t really hiding. It probably meant that she wasn’t there to kill the Prime Minister as well. If she was, he would already be dead and she would be a lot more inconspicuous. Her wife was efficient like that. That still didn’t explained what she was doing there. 

Squaring her shoulders at the prospect that River would probably not recognize her, the Doctor placed her hand on the doorknob and opened the door, without knocking first to announce her presence. 

River, of course, didn’t even startle as three strange people entered her dressing room even if she was currently in her underwear. The Doctor felt the wind get knocked out of her for the second time that night. They had caught River mid change of clothes apparently because her hair was loose and glorious and she was clad in a black lace lingerie set complete with garter belts and holstered guns. River’s hands hadn’t trailed towards her guns yet but the Doctor knew it was just a matter of time. 

Ryan, Yaz and Graham gasped at the sight of her undressed self and the boys turned around immediately so they wouldn’t look at her. Yaz just stared at her up and down and honestly the Doctor couldn’t blame her because she was also staring. 

“How rude of you all to barge in here. What if I was naked?” She asked as she turned around to stare at them fully, since she had been retouching her makeup in the mirror. 

“I mean, you kinda are.” Yaz whispered, finally catching herself and staring at River’s face rather than her body. 

“My point exactly.” She answered Yaz but her focus on entirely on the Doctor. River’s penetrating gaze caused her to shiver all over and blush all at once. The curly haired woman gave a step towards the Doctor and the blonde woman had the urge to step back because she knew that she wouldn’t be able to hold herself if River stepped closer to her. The Doctor’s hearts were hammering inside her chest cavity and she was sure her blood pressure was absurdly high because of it. She could feel her fingertips thrumming with adrenaline. “What do you want with me?” She asked. River hadn’t touched her guns yet and that was surprising. 

“I thought you were going to assassinate the Prime Minister.” The Doctor blurted out, blushing as she saw River smirk. She also heard her companions gasp behind her, surely not expecting her to be so frank. 

“Is that so?” River raised an eyebrow but she looked completely amused. 

“Yep.” She nodded, popping the p on the word. “But then I realized that if you wanted to kill him he would already be dead and nobody would ever see you, you’re just that good.” She couldn’t help but praise her wife, even if she was talking about her killing people. 

River smiled mischievously. “You are completely right, sweetie.” The term of endearment caused the Doctor to gape at her and River laughed, giving her back to her shocked wife and grabbing a robe so she wouldn’t be half naked anymore for the sake of her wife’s embarrassed friends. 

“Y-You know who I a-am?” The Doctor stuttered out, feeling her hearts skip a beat. River smiled fondly at her and walked back to her wife, this time dressed. 

“Of course I do, sweetie. Nobody else would wear such colorful suit.” She winked and the Doctor didn’t decided if she should be offended or flattered. “I really like this new regeneration.” She said, looking the Doctor up and down appreciatively. “Quite dainty.” 

“Oi! I’m not dainty!” This time she felt offended and River laughed. 

“You’ve always been a little dainty, it isn’t a new thing now that you’re a woman, love.” She smiled. “I quite like it.” She caressed the Doctor’s face and the woman sighed and leaned into the touch, looking at her wife like she hung the moon. “What are you doing here?”

“I should be asking you this.” The Doctor straighten herself again. “If you’re not here to kill the Prime Minister are you here to rob someone?” She frowned. 

“Do you think so little of me, my love?” River almost pouted, walking away from her to sit at her vanity chair, crossing her legs and making the robe part sultrily, showing her legs. 

“Absolutely not.” The Doctor said. “But you’re a bit known for stealing things that you want, River.” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah well, you can’t judge me on that. If I recall the TARDIS wasn’t always yours.” The Doctor blushed when her friends gasped. 

“Doc, did you steal the TARDIS?” Graham asked gaping. 

“I’m not on trial here.” She said quickly. “But seriously River, a musical?” 

Her wife shrugged. “I can sing very well as you know.” She said. “But if you must know, I’m here legitimately.” She sighed, like it pained her greatly. “I’m acting as a bodyguard to the Prime Minister.”

“From the goodness of your heart?” The Doctor looked skeptical. River snorted at the notion. 

“That and a big Andorian diamond that has my name on it as payment.” She smiled, standing up again. 

“Of course.” The Doctor shook her head with a smile. 

River picked up a dress – similar to the one she had been wearing on stage but less puffy and royal blue and dropped her robe on the floor unceremoniously. “I kinda picked up this job in the hope to see you though.” River whispered as she put on the dress that had a corset built in the fabric. The Doctor walked towards her and placed her hands on her wife’s waist from behind, kissing River’s shoulder lightly. 

“I missed you too.” She whispered against River’s skin as she picked up the strings from the corset and started tightening it, causing River to gasp. “So much.” She whispered against her ear and kissed it, making River sigh and close her eyes. 

Yaz, Ryan and Graham looked at each other, unsure if they should be seeing this because it looked incredibly private and like they were intruding on a very personal moment. The Doctor kept pulling at the strings, until the underbust corset was tightened and pushing River’s breasts up, almost making them spill out of the dress’ cleavage. After everything was done the Doctor had trouble letting go of River’s waist because she felt that if she let go she would never see her wife again. 

“Sweetie, you’ll have to let go eventually.” She whispered, turning around in the Doctor’s embrace to look into her eyes. In heels, River was taller than her wife and she gloated in that little fact. 

“I don’t want to.” The Doctor whispered, tightening her hold on River’s waist. 

“MELODY, FIVE MINUTES!” Someone knocked on her door and yelled from outside. 

“I have to go.” She said softly, placing her hands on top of the Doctor’s. “I won’t disappear, we still have some spoilers left.” 

“Do you promise?” The Doctor asked, sounding extremely vulnerable all of sudden but also hopeful. River smiled and kissed her lips, softly but passionately. Kissing River again was like coming home after a long journey wandering around without a destiny. 

“I promise.” She whispered against the Doctor’s lips and the Time Lord kissed her again, this time desperately still unwilling to let her go but knowing that she had to do it. 

She let go of River by the end of the kiss but she knew her hands were trembling to touch her again. It was like an addiction, she had stayed too long in abstinence and now she needed it another fix. 

“Be safe.” She couldn’t help but whisper because it would be too painful to lose her wife again. 

River winked at her as she patted her gun under her dress. “Don’t worry, I will be.” With that and a wave to her wife’s friends, River was gone and the Doctor had to sit down and breathe deeply for a moment. When she looked up her friends were staring at her like she had grown another head. 

“You guys look really confused.” She stated, getting up from the chair she had been sitting on. 

“That’s because our minds have melted.” Ryan whispered. 

“I’ll explain on the way.” She said, making her way to the door. “The intermission is done.” 

They left the dressing room and started walking together towards principal part of the theater in an awkward silence. Finally Yaz had enough and broke it. “So, you’re married then?” 

“Yep.” The Doctor answered. “Been married a long while, actually.” 

“And why did you think your wife was going to kill the Prime Minister?” Graham asked in a confused tone. 

The Doctor sighed. “One thing you need to know about River is that she is unpredictable. That’s why I married her in the first place, but she’s also ruthless. The Prime Minister of Talos IV isn’t exactly an innocent person and she used to be prone to assassination.” Surprisingly the Doctor said that with a tiny smile. “I had no idea where in her timeline she was but I’m glad she’s not that young anymore, now she’s more of the type to protect and sacrifice herself for others.” The Doctor looked sad for a moment but as they passed some fluorescent lights she looked like herself again. 

“You married an assassin?!” Yaz almost screeched. “You’re the most non-violent person that I know! You’re anti-gun!” 

“That is true.” The Doctor shrugged. “I do hate guns.” She didn’t comment on the “non-violent” phrase, thinking back to her War Doctor days. “And I do hate death. But River is a complicated matter. I’m not rational in regards to her. I don’t care that she has a gun, I even find it sexy on her. And she’s a good person, I wouldn’t marry her if she wasn’t. Her past is something that none of you could ever understand and I’ll not be explaining it to you since it’s private. Just trust me when I say that she’s the most amazing person to ever live, and I’ve met a lot of people in my very long life.” 

With that they reached their seats and sat down just in time for the curtains to open again and her friends couldn’t ask anything else. They were baffled by the fierceness that the Doctor defended her wife, although they shouldn’t be surprised since she appeared to love her very much. They were worried about how the Doctor didn’t care about the darkness that lurked inside her wife and that probably meant that the Doctor wasn’t all rainbows and light either. They saw how much they loved each other. That all-consuming love that didn’t need saying but was there like an alive entity living inside each woman. As soon as River walked into the stage, the Doctor’s eyes lit up and she smiled fondly. There was no doubt in their minds that those two were married for a long time after that. The Doctor was hanging onto every word and lyric that spilled out of River’s mouth. The woman had a beautiful voice that worked well in a musical setting but her eyes were focused on the crowd, not letting them forget that she was there for a reason and that reason wasn’t performing. 

Everything was occurring smoothly but the Doctor could almost feel that something big would happen. It was like a static feel in the air, something akin to the moment right before a lightning struck. The feeling put the Doctor on edge and made her want to jump on the stage and drag River far away from there but she knew that if she did that she would never hear the end of it. 

That something big came in the way of an explosion right on the far side of the stage and threw actors and crew in different directions with the blast. Although River was had been on the left side, she too fell down on the ground as the teather shook and people set off screaming and running away. The Doctor as always ran straight towards the danger instead. She had to dodge quite a few people but she finally reached River, cradling the groaning woman in her arms.

“River!” She yelled frantically over the cacophony. “Are you ok?” The Doctor had half a presence of mind to realize that her friends had joined them as well. 

“Yes.” She said, sitting up on the ground. “Just my ears are ringing a bit, nothing to worry about.” The Doctor helped her get up and River instantly drew her gun. ‘Where’s the Prime Minister?” She asked immediately, seeing that the man and his big entourage weren’t there anymore. 

“He was rushed out by his bodyguards.” Yaz sufficed. 

“It’s a trap!” Both the Doctor and River said at the same time and stared at each other with little smiles before they set off running to the emergency exit, being followed by Ryan, Yaz and Graham. 

“How do you know?” Ryan yelled, over the sound of his own panting. 

“The explosion was too mild.” River said. 

“It was a distraction.” The Doctor completed. “The real danger is outside.” 

“So they can kill or snatch him during the chaos.” Yaz said in understanding, putting their thought process together and coming up with the answer. 

“Exactly!” River looked back and winked at her, causing the girl to blush.

“Brilliant! Ten points to Yaz.” The Doctor said. 

“I have no idea what your point system is.” Graham complained. “Since you’ve distributed points, gold stars and rankings to each of us.” He grunted when they burst out of the doors. It was easy to spot the Prime Minister amidst the chaos and he looked safe enough but River was looking around for anything strange. Yaz had to admit that she was quite a vision in her blue renaissance corseted dress while holding a gun. Finally the Doctor pointed to a building and River looked up. 

“Sniper.” She hissed. 

“He’s too far away for me to disable his weapon with my sonic.” The Doctor muttered. “Can your gun stun instead of fire?” River shook her head negatively. 

“I’ll hit his gun.” She said confidently as she pointed the weapon at the building. 

“Are you sure?” The Doctor looked apprehensive but not distrusting. 

“I can make this shot in my sleep, darling.” With a smirk, River closed one of her eyes and shot. Laser beans shot out of her gun and hit the gun straight on causing the man to scoot backwards in fright and run away. River instantly ran after him, still managing to maintain her poise and dignity even in heels. She caught him as he was exiting the building and managed to knock him out could with a swift kick. 

The Doctor watched her from afar with crossed arms and a proud smile. “And that, ladies and gentlemen, is my wife.” 

Ryan, Yaz and Graham looked at each other in awe. They finally understood why they were married to each other. They were both a little bit insane. 

After River tossed the unconscious man at the Prime Minister feet and demanded payment, she sauntered over to the Doctor and her friends with a smile on her face and a priceless huge diamond in her hands. 

“Want a ride?” The Doctor asked as she nodded to the TARDIS in the corner. River placed the diamond inside her bra and looked at her wife up and down saucily. 

“Oh, definitely.” She responded, making the Doctor blush and cough at the innuendo. 

“Not me, River.” She whispered at her and River laughed throatily. 

“Such a party bummer.” She pouted and sighed. “I would love a ride.” 

“Great!” The Doctor clapped her hands together excitedly as she grabbed her wife’s hand. “Have I introduced you to Ryan, Yaz and Graham?” She said as they walked together towards the TARDIS. 

“No, you were too busy being broody.” She answered. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all. I’m sorry your trip to Broadway 5000 was interrupted, it’s usually less fiery in here.” She winced as she watched the teather behind them go up in flames. “Have she told you that she’s seen every play from here? I must have sat through to too many Hamilton shows.” 

‘River, don’t be silly!” The Doctor said as she reached the TARDIS doors. “There’s no such thing as too many Hamilton shows.” 

“There is.” She muttered to the companions behind the Doctor’s back and they giggled. 

“We should let you guys have a moment.” Graham said. “I am very tired from all the running in these leather shoes, they were not made for this much action.” 

“Same.” Yaz winced as she took off her heels.

“Have a nice night, guys.” Ryan smiled and they all went away to their respective rooms, leaving the two alone. 

“So…” River said as she placed her hands on the Doctor’s waist. “About that ride you were telling me about?” 

“Yes!” She looked excited. “Where do you want to go?” 

River smirked. “Right now? To your bedroom. I have to take you for a test drive.” 

The Doctor didn’t even had time to blush because she was being dragged to her her bedroom in a minute. She was pretty excited for that ride.

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to make a joke of "what are you doing here? You can't sing to save your life" but then I realized that Alex Kingston can in fact sing and has the voice of an angel.


End file.
